Souls Collide
by LunaGrrl
Summary: Everything's changing and nothing makes sense except her. He needs her more than he needs anything. Will she finally see just how perfect they are for one another or will she leave him languishing away in hell?
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Souls Collide

**Author**: Luna

**Feedback**: Loved and appreciated.

**Fandom**: Harry Potter

**Rating**: NC-17 (just to be on the safe side)

**Pairings**: Hermione/Draco

**Disclaimer**: J. K. Rowling, Scholastic Publishing, and Warner Brothers Entertainment do not authorize this author. All characters that you recognize belong to J. K. Rowling, Scholastic Publishing, and/or Warner Brothers Entertainment. Nothing is being gained from this work of fiction.

**Summary**: Everything's changing and nothing makes sense except her. He needs her more than he needs anything. Will she finally see just how perfect they are for one another or will she leave him languishing away in hell?

**Author's Note**: Yes, it's another Veela challenge fic and I've got to say that there are far too few of them out there! Seeing as it is it's going to be slightly AU, or maybe more so. Okay, to be honest this is going to be completely AU. I'm going to be using these characters as I see fit. Not going to be going against their personalities too much but if you don't like that PLEASE STOP READING NOW!

**Anything else**: Yeah, I'd like to take this opportunity to thank my wonderfully patient friend and beta Maggie, without whom none of this would be possible. Next I'd like to give a shout out to Pia for being so nice to me and giving me the courage to try! Last but certainly not least; I'd like to give major kudos to Kat for making a banner for this story. You guys rock!

**Chapter One**

The darkness was illuminated by flames from a roaring fire in the center of the stone room. The pungent aroma of herbs filled the air as a single voice chanted the volume slowly increasing. Sweat coursed down his pale lithe body his eyes screwed shut, a look of fierce concentration etched upon that handsome visage.

The chanting reached a crescendo followed quickly by an outraged bellow. Stumbling out of the room anger radiated from him in waves as he stalked towards the door at the end of the hall flinging it open. There seated on a stylish couch was his beloved wife Narcissa. She looked up at him her face a mask of concern.

"It didn't go well I take it." She commented dryly setting the book she had been reading into her lap.

"You could say that." Lucius remarked dropping next to her. He ran his fingers through his long white blonde hair. His usual mask of haughty superiority was gone behind closed doors.

She threaded her fingers through his drenched locks knowing that he would tell her only when he was damn good and ready. It had been surprising to find that the man she had been attracted to was part Veela. Thinking about it now it really shouldn't have come as any sort of shock. After all she had the same blood flowing in her veins though not as strongly as her mate.

According to all the literature they had been able to acquire on the subject their offspring would soon be coming into his maturity. The most distressing thing was that his mate had to, at least in part, be Veela as well. Since they were extremely rare it made the possibility of finding a mate dismal at best.

Lucius stood abruptly kissing his wife's hand when her face clouded with hurt. He knew that she was desperately trying to conceal her irritation with him. Merlin knew that he had tried her patience with him on many occasions. However his findings this evening had thrown him for a loop.

Of all the people in the wizarding world why did his son's chosen mate have to be someone so far beneath him? He let out an inelegant snort. It had to be karma or some other such rot. He thought with distaste, "his proud noble family brought low by a mudblood."

It was enough to make him angry all over again. Once more Lucius ran his fingers through his hair. At first he was sure that he had gotten the spell wrong but after three attempts, all of them coming to the same conclusion he had to admit that the answer wasn't going to change.

He turned to his wife his gaze troubled. "I know who she is." He told her quietly.

"That's wonderful! Isn't it?" She added at his disgusted look.

The proud aristocrat dropped his head into his hands. "You would think so, wouldn't you?" He asked just a hint of a sneer in his voice.

Narcissa's patience was at an end. "For the love of Merlin, Lucius, just tell me who the girl is." She snapped.

He lifted his eyes. The anger and confusion swirling in that gaze almost made her take back her demand, almost.

"Hermione Granger." He bit out. His face flushed and twisted.

She leaned back against the couch a thoughtful look on her pretty face. Granted, she was not thrilled with the prospect of having a muggle born witch in her family. She knew all about the young witch's reputation. Hermione was quite possibly one of the greatest magical minds that Hogwarts had ever produced. "Draco could have done a lot worse." She said at last.

"How can you be so calm about this?" Lucius raged.

"Because like you I know that he, nor she has a choice in the matter." Her pale eyes narrowed on him. "Neither of them is going to be thrilled about this and we don't need to throw your hysterics into the mix."

"But she's a common mudblood!" He bellowed.

Narcissa stood quickly her face set in angry lines. "That is just about enough of that. Draco has told us all about his dislike of the young woman and in the natural course of things I would share your indignation about this. However, we need to accept that despite our wants or wishes there is no other course."

Lucius' shoulders slumped his long white blonde hair hiding his face. As always, Narcissa was correct. All the anger and white-hot words wouldn't change fate. His son was destined for the Gryffindor lioness. The hard part would be telling his offspring what he had found.

She walked over to her husband wrapping her arms around his waist. Her cheek rested in the hollow of his shoulder. His arms came around his mate. He had been lucky to find this beautiful creature. A slight chuckle shook his form as he remembered their courtship.

Narcissa pulled back to look at her now amused husband. A perfectly sculpted eyebrow rose in question.

"I was just thinking about the beginning of our relationship." He replied with a quick kiss to her temple.

"As I recall you were quite possibly the biggest prat I had ever had the misfortune to meet." She returned with a laugh.

He rolled his grey eyes up to hers his doubts once again resurfacing. "What if I'm wrong?" He asked completely serious. "I could be condemning him to a life of absolute misery."

She cupped his face kissing his lips softly. "Then call the seer." She told him. "She is extremely reliable and discreet. You don't get that kind of reputation by gossiping like some commoner."

Lucius nodded. He hated to admit that he might have done anything wrong, even in the privacy of his own home. His son's future and possible happiness were not to be taken lightly. The rest of the world could think he was a right bastard but where his family was concerned he would do anything to protect them. Anything!


	2. Chapter 2

**Title**: Souls Collide

**Author**: Luna

**Feedback**: Loved and appreciated.

**Fandom**: Harry Potter

**Rating**: NC-17 (just to be on the safe side)

**Pairings**: Hermione/Draco

**Disclaimer**: J. K. Rowling, Scholastic Publishing, and Warner Brothers Entertainment do not authorize this author. All characters that you recognize belong to J. K. Rowling, Scholastic Publishing, and/or Warner Brothers Entertainment. Nothing is being gained from this work of fiction.

**Summary**: Everything's changing and nothing makes sense except her. He needs her more than he needs anything. Will she finally see just how perfect they are for one another or will she leave him languishing away in hell?

**Author's Note**: Yes, it's another Veela challenge fic and I've got to say that there are far too few of them out there! Seeing as it is it's going to be slightly AU, or maybe more so. Okay, to be honest this is going to be completely AU. I'm going to be using these characters as I see fit. Not going to be going against their personalities too much but if you don't like that PLEASE STOP READING NOW!

**Anything else**: Yeah, I'd like to take this opportunity to thank my wonderfully patient friend and beta Maggie, without whom none of this would be possible. Next I'd like to give a shout out to Pia for being so nice to me and giving me the courage to try! Last but certainly not least; I'd like to give major kudos to Kat for making a banner for this story. You guys rock!  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

Chapter Two

The very next afternoon a large owl swept into the Malfoy manor. It circled the ceiling twice before coming to rest before Lucius. He merely raised his eyebrows at the beast. It hooted haughtily, if such a thing were possible, and extended his leg to which a missive was tied.

He untied the letter, scanning its contents before letting it close. He offered the proud avian a piece of the butter cookie he had been enjoying, a secret pleasure he indulged in only when there was no one around to see it. The bird hooted happily before flapping his wings and flying from the room.

Standing the aristocrat straightened his clothing as he brushed non-existent debris from his slacks. He went in search of his beautiful mate. He had a pretty good idea of where she was at this time of day. As it turned out he wasn't wrong either. He found her sitting on a blanket under a gnarled old tree its branches sheltering her fair complexion from the sun.

Lucius leaned against the tree his long white blonde hair floating in the gentle breeze. He watched his wife quietly as she continued to sleep, although he did know that she was distinctly aware of his presence. His acute senses had picked up her rapid heartbeat as well as the slight flush that covered her skin.

Giving up any pretence of ignoring her mate Narcissa slowly opened her eyes to stare at him. A smile turned her face from beautiful to angelic. Her light blue eyes were alight with merriment and her skin glowed with her happiness. Stretching out her hand she beckoned him forward.

He took it turning her hand to place a kiss on her wrist. Laying down he rested his head in her lap. Her fingers combed through his silky locks soothing him. It was one of the many things he loved about this woman. She seemed to know what he needed even before he did.

"The seer should be here sometime after dinner." Lucius said at last.

Narcissa's eyes widened. "But Draco isn't here." She sputtered.

"She's aware of that." He returned.

Her blonde brows snapped together. "Then what does she hope to gain? Surely, she needs him to be present for the reading."

"Apparently she doesn't." Lucius replied. "And I for one am glad that he's still traveling. It's going to be hard enough to tell him the news. Imagine what it would be like if he were here now."

Narcissa gave a little chuckle at that. "You've spoiled that boy." She accused playfully knowing full well that they had both contributed to his behavior.

One of his brows rose. "I seem to recall that I had some help in that area." He reminded her.

She nodded before sighing heavily. The reality of their son's plight rose up to haunt her. "I fear that we've left him in the dark for far too long. He doesn't really understand what it's going to be like, Lucius." She said. Her voice quivered as emotion overcame her.

He sat up quickly wrapping his arms around his beloved wife. "Shhh. We'll figure it out." He assured his mate. "We'll be here to guide and help our spoiled prince."

"I know," Narcissa answered sniffling. "It's just that she has options. Our boy doesn't. If she chooses not to bond with him he…he becomes a shade." Her voice broke as she whispered the last word.

Until that moment it was a fear that they'd both harbored but didn't discuss. Lucius had had the good fortune to find his mate the old fashioned way. Setting out to woo Narcissa's hand had been a trial in patience even he was sure he'd have failed at. To say that they didn't get along would have been a major understatement.

However, true to the Malfoy name he was not about to let their past determine his future. It had been tough though because not only did he have to win her favor he'd also known that if by the end of his seventeenth year he hadn't bonded with her he was doomed. He would then slowly fade from existence. Damned to forever wander, always thirsty but unable to quench it, always hungry yet unable to find sustenance. In short it was hell from which there was no escape, a hell he had no intention of letting his son suffer though.

Lucius was brought from his dour thoughts by Narcissa's hand cradling his cheek.

"There you are." She said simply a smile on her lips.

He turned his head kissing the palm of her hand. "Yes love, I'm here." Looking up at the sky he saw they had been outside for quite some time. Standing he extended his fingers. She took them as he helped her to stand. Together they walked back to the house to await their guest.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title**: Souls Collide

**Author**: Luna

**Feedback**: Loved and appreciated.

**Fandom**: Harry Potter

**Rating**: NC-17 (just to be on the safe side)

**Pairings**: Hermione/Draco

**Disclaimer**: J. K. Rowling, Scholastic Publishing, and Warner Brothers Entertainment do not authorize this author. All characters that you recognize belong to J. K. Rowling, Scholastic Publishing, and/or Warner Brothers Entertainment. Nothing is being gained from this work of fiction.

**Summary**: Everything's changing and nothing makes sense except her. He needs her more than he needs anything. Will she finally see just how perfect they are for one another or will she leave him languishing away in hell?

**Author's Note**: Yes, it's another Veela challenge fic and I've got to say that there are far too few of them out there! Seeing as it is it's going to be slightly AU, or maybe more so. Okay, to be honest this is going to be completely AU. I'm going to be using these characters as I see fit. Not going to be going against their personalities too much but if you don't like that PLEASE STOP READING NOW!

**Anything else**: Yeah, I'd like to take this opportunity to thank my wonderfully patient friend and beta Maggie, without whom none of this would be possible. Next I'd like to give a shout out to Pia for being so nice to me and giving me the courage to try! Last but certainly not least; I'd like to give major kudos to Kat for making a banner for this story. You guys rock!  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

Chapter Three

Just as promised right as the clock chimed there was a knock on the Malfoy's grand doors. One of the nervous house elves answered the door. The tiny squeaking voice was barely audible in the den where they waited. Anxiously the Malfoy's waited to see this respected woman.

The sight that greeted them was not what they expected. She stood in the doorway at little over five feet tall though her presence made her seem more intimidating. Dressed in a charcoal pinstriped muggle business suit, her multicolored hair enhanced her features rather than detracting from them. Cool blue green eyes regarded the pair in front of her.

Narcissa was the first to recover from the shock of seeing the woman. "Please have a seat. Can I get you anything? Tea? Anything?" She asked. Her years as a socialite had trained her to be the perfect hostess regardless of personal feelings.

"Tea would be lovely, thank you." Alanis said coming further into the room. Taking a seat on one of the room's couches she waved her hand at the settee across from her.

The blonde woman conversed quietly with another elf before seating herself next to her husband. They watched the other woman warily. She seemed to be quite comfortable in the lavish surroundings; in fact she seemed not to see them at all. Her eyes were trained on them.

"If I may be so bold, I would like to speak frankly." Alanis stated after her brief pause.

"By all means." Lucius said unable to completely quell the condescending tone of his voice.

The young woman's eyes seemed to snap and crackle like fire as she turned the full weight of her stare on him. "Lord Malfoy, I understand your quandary, however it would be in your best interest to keep a civil tongue in your head." Her accent clearly placed her as an American.

He squirmed under her direct gaze, a bit angered that she thought to speak to him in such a manner. Narcissa placed a hand on her husband's knee squeezing not so subtly. It wouldn't do for Lucius to alienate the woman before she had told them anything useful.

Lucius subsided into a petulant silence. He understood the importance of this meeting some things were just hard to set aside. "Old habits and all that rubbish," he thought miserably.

Alanis sipped her tea surreptitiously studying the couple across from her. Their power was immense; it thrummed around her beating against her skin. "Guess old magic will do that," she thought wryly. Carefully she set the priceless china cup and saucer on the table. "I believe we should get down to business. I'm sure that you have other engagements," she said at last.

"What do you need from us?" Narcissa inquired. She'd never admit it to anyone but the young woman's demeanor was unsettling. Alanis hadn't done anything she could point to and say that was the cause of her disquiet. "Maybe I'm just projecting," she thought trying to focus on her guest.

"Well, to be perfectly honest, I'm still not sure what it is you expect me to do," Alanis said bluntly.

"Miss Travers, am I to assume that your reputation is a sham?" Lucius asked coolly.

"Assume what you like Lord Malfoy, that is neither here nor there. I am a seer but there is only so much I can do and your letter was extremely vague," Alanis returned stiffly.

Narcissa inhaled sharply her eyes slanting towards her husband. The gaze promised hefty reprisals after their unusual caller had departed. "What would you like to know?" She asked trying to break the staring contest between the seer and her husband.

"Why did you call for me?" Alanis answered, finally breaking eye contact to look at the blonde woman.

"Do you know what we are?" Narcissa asked softly.

"I suppose you mean beyond being a witch and wizard?"

"Yes, beyond that," she answered.

Alanis closed her eyes, breathing slowly and deeply as she tried to pinpoint that which was hidden. She opened her eyes staring at the couple their auras now visible to her. The golden glow around the couple was not something she had expected to see. The corner of her mouth twitched and she blinked breaking the spell she'd cast. "Veela." She said succinctly.

"Very good." Lucius said trying to rein in his tongue.

"Hardly," the young woman returned. "It still doesn't tell me why you would have need of my services."

"We need you to tell us who Draco's mate is." He snapped, finally losing his patience with this vexing woman.

"Ah, and the plot thickens." She waved her hand at their confused expression. "American expression," she dismissed. Settling back against the couch she thought about the impression she'd gotten after receiving the Malfoy's summons, for there could be no doubt that's exactly what it was. There had been confusion, anger, doubt, but under all of that was the undeniable love for his child. That and that alone had convinced her to make the trip.

Leaning forward her forearms braced on her knees. "Lord Malfoy, I'm going to ask you to trust me. Can you do that?" Her eyes bored into his clearly telling him how serious she was.

Lucius hesitated but only for a moment, after all his son's life was at stake here. "I'll try. It's the best I can do." He admitted. Neither his voice nor his eyes gave away the absolute terror of trusting someone other than his wife.

Alanis stretched her small hand forward. "I need your wand hand Lord Malfoy." She explained patiently.

Slowly he extended his hand, laying it face up in the palm of her outstretched hand. She turned it so that their palms touched lowering her lids as if seeing something. Her eyes moved rapidly behind the closed lids. After a few moments she opened her eyes a confused expression painting her features.

"I want to see his room." She said at last.

"What?" They said in unison.

"In order for me to get a better feel for him and by extension his mate, I need access to his private quarters. Believe me I get no pleasure out of asking." She informed the couple.

Grudgingly they led the seer up the grand marble staircase down the hall to the west wing. They stopped in front of a set of double doors. Narcissa reached out to open the door when Alanis seized hold of her wrist. The blonde looked at the other woman confusion clearly written upon every line of her face.

"I assume that Master Malfoy was the last one to touch the knob?" Alanis questioned, her grip on the older woman's wrist loosening.

"Yes he was." Narcissa answered still perplexed.

"Then let me. It will give me the clearest sense of him…and I hope his mate."

Lady Malfoy nodded drawing her hand back. She watched as the seer let her hand hover over the handle her eyes closed once more. The young woman's eyes moved rapidly and again one got the feeling she was seeing something no one else could.

Taking a deep breath Alanis let her fingers curl around the knob. The instant she felt the cool metal against her palm she gasped. Jerking her hand back her eyes snapped open, their hazel depths darting to the couple standing next to her. The watched as a curious smile played about her lips. Steadying herself she took a hold of the knob once again and opened the door slowly. She held both hands out in front of her letting in all the information the room had to offer.

"Well, well, well…it seems Master Malfoy has his own secrets," she murmured more to herself than to his parents.

"What do you mean?" Lucius asked suspiciously.

Alanis turned her unusual hazel eyes on him. "I'm sure that you wouldn't appreciate the sense of irony, M'lord."

"You've found something then?" Narcissa asked sounding hopefully for the first time all evening.

"Oh yes I have," she answered studying the couple in front of her once more. "I think we should retire back to the salon. This may or may not come as something of a shock to you both."

The trio made their way back down the stairs and settled themselves back into their previous positions. While they were gone the house elves had evidently come into the room, removing the old settings and had replaced them with a fresh set. They waited while Narcissa severed the tea.

Alanis took a sip sighing with pleasure as the brew slid down her throat. "Be sure to extend my compliments to your elves Madame. This is absolutely perfect."

Narcissa glowed under the obvious praise. "I'll be sure to do that," she responded demurely.

Reluctantly the young woman returned to business. Setting the cup aside she leaned forward. "I'm sure you're both wondering what I saw," she paused waiting for their reaction and wasn't disappointed when they both nodded eagerly. She turned her face to Lucius. "You were indeed correct Lord Malfoy. Hermione is Draco's mate." Again she had that strange smile on her face. "It seems that young Draco was, and still is, quite infatuated with the young woman. As an eleven-year-old boy he had no idea what he was feeling. It was quite confusing to him and because of those feelings he lashed out at her…repeatedly." She let that bit of information sink in.

Lady Malfoy gasped at the implication her heart already breaking. She felt sure that by the end of the year she would no longer have a son to lavish attention upon.

"Fear not, Narcissa. You will not lose him," she responded feelings the other woman's pain as if it were her own. "However it will take some time and compromise on both their parts before these two shall find happiness." No matter how much Alanis detested this part of the job she continued on relentlessly. "They will need your support as well as that of her parents. Please understand that no one can change the past. The relationship between Draco, Hermione and her friends has been rocky at best. You yourself have been less than kind to the young woman. It is not something that will be easily forgotten, or forgiven." Her eyes bored into Lucius'. "You, above all others, need to make the overtures to ensure the success of this arrangement. In this young woman's eyes you are the epitome of evil and because your son bears such a striking resemblance to yourself she sees him in the same light."

"And how to do you suggest I go about this?" Lucius demanded angrily.

"Lord Malfoy, I understand your upset, I really do. However, there are limits that even I am unable to overcome. I can only tell you what I have seen and how to avoid that ending. Anything beyond that is up to you to figure for yourself." She returned calmly.

Narcissa placed her hand in her mates unsurprised when he clung to it like a lifeline. "We understand Ms. Travers. Thank you for your time."

"It was my pleasure." Alanis replied smiling softly at the couple. "One more thing." The Malfoy's looked at her expectantly. The young woman withdrew a small glass globe from her pocket. "The reason I have the reputation that I do is because once I have done a reading I willingly strip myself of that memory." Touching a finger to her temple she twirled her finger a ghostly strand was pulled out and transferred to the globe. The glass ball shone brightly for a moment before becoming something that resembled a remember all. She handed it over to Narcissa. "Now our business is concluded. I wish you both a very good evening."

Disentangling herself from her husband Lady Malfoy moved to a table behind the seer. She grabbed the small packet offering it to the young woman.

"I couldn't possibly…" Alanis began.

"Please. We insist. You can use it however you see fit." Narcissa pressed the parchment into the other woman's hands.

With a resigned sigh she closed her fingers around the packet. "Thank you. I'll make a donation in your name," she said softly.

"No, thank you," Narcissa said. In an uncharacteristic show of emotion she hugged the other woman.

Alanis froze for a moment before returning the embrace. Slowly pulling away she smiled at the beautiful blonde woman. "Well I'd best be off. Again, you have a wonderful evening." She said brightly sweeping out of the manor in the same way she had shown up.

Lucius and Narcissa stared for a long while at the globe still sitting on the low table. He raised turbulent eyes to his wife. "We're not going to lose him, are we love?" He questioned uncertainly.

"Not while there's still breath left in my body!" She responded vehemently.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title**: Souls Collide

**Author**: Luna

**Feedback**: Loved and appreciated.

**Fandom**: Harry Potter

**Rating**: NC-17 (just to be on the safe side)

**Pairings**: Hermione/Draco

**Disclaimer**: J. K. Rowling, Scholastic Publishing, and Warner Brothers Entertainment do not authorize this author. All characters that you recognize belong to J. K. Rowling, Scholastic Publishing, and/or Warner Brothers Entertainment. Nothing is being gained from this work of fiction.

**Summary**: Everything's changing and nothing makes sense except her. He needs her more than he needs anything. Will she finally see just how perfect they are for one another or will she leave him languishing away in hell?

**Author's Note**: Yes, it's another Veela challenge fic and I've got to say that there are far too few of them out there! Seeing as it is it's going to be slightly AU, or maybe more so. Okay, to be honest this is going to be completely AU. I'm going to be using these characters as I see fit. Not going to be going against their personalities too much but if you don't like that PLEASE STOP READING NOW!

**Anything else**: Yeah, I'd like to take this opportunity to thank my wonderfully patient friend and beta Maggie, without whom none of this would be possible. Next I'd like to give a shout out to Pia for being so nice to me and giving me the courage to try! Last but certainly not least; I'd like to give major kudos to Kat for making a banner for this story. You guys rock!  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

Chapter Four

The house that Draco Malfoy returned to in no twisted sense of reality resembled the one that he had left only a few short weeks ago. For starters his parents took an active interest in his thoughts and opinions on a great variety of issues. The most surprising topic was his like or dislike of muggle society. The Slytherin prince couldn't make heads or tails of their sudden interest in muggle things.

It confused the hell out of him. For his entire life they had been staunch supporters of a pureblood society. Anyone less than pure was beneath them and their son by extension. Now suddenly they weren't referring to muggle born witches and wizards as mudbloods. He couldn't understand the abrupt about face.

He had left halfway through breakfast just to get away from them. It wasn't that his parents' sudden interest didn't spark some hope in him that at last they thought of him as an individual. It was just the manner in which they had approached him that left him feeling a little lost.

If he were honest with himself he would have admitted it had more to do with a bushy haired know it all Gryffindor. He shoved his fingers through his blonde hair. Hell, even at home far away from her he couldn't keep her from his thoughts. If his friends could see him now they would laugh him out of Slytherin.

Frustrated at his lack of control even over his own musings he slumped in a chair. He banged his head against the metal frame hoping to clear all thoughts of Hermione Granger from his mind. It wasn't working, not that he had really expected it to but one could always hope.

It all went back to his parents' behavior at breakfast. From the time he was old enough to understand the difference in classes he had been told that anyone that wasn't a pureblood wasn't worth his time. It was a lesson that he had taken to heart but their attitude this morning just created chaos in his mind. Questions kept circling his brain annoying him with a distinct lack of answers. Why the sudden change and how did it affect him? He knew one thing for certain. His parents wouldn't be this worried unless it had something to do with him.

His steel gray eyes slanted to the left as he watched his parents walk down the stone steps into the formal garden. Distantly he wondered how long of a reprieve he was going to get before they descended upon him again. Draco knew that something was going on; he just wasn't sure what it was.

It probably had something to do with that book his mother had given him before shipping him off to visit a distant, very distant, relative this summer. He supposed he should have at least taken a look at it before tossing it unceremoniously into the bottom of a trunk never to be seen again.

With a last look at his parents strolling through the rose garden he lifted himself out of the chair. He was going to make good his escape while they were otherwise occupied. He hurried inside lest his parents somehow mistake this for an attempt to engage them in another lively debate of "What are your thoughts about…"

Draco loved his parents; he really did. He didn't always understand them but then what teenager ever really understood their parents? He climbed the front staircase striding hurriedly for his room and the relative safety therein. Shutting the door he leaned against it releasing a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding.

He dug through his school trunk, which was where he'd hidden the book when his mother had given it to him. It was a curious little thing. There was absolutely no indication of what the book contained. It was old. That much he could discern as the black leather cover was well worn. The edges of the pages, which at one time might have been gilded, now only held faint coloring. Upon opening the book the first few pages were yellowed a sure sign that the book was much more valuable than it seemed.

The sight that greeted his eyes a couple of pages later almost caused him to drop the book. It was as if the words were mocking him. Reaching up he rubbed his eyes hoping against hope that it would somehow change what he was seeing. As he looked again he realized there was no mistake. There on the otherwise ordinary page was the title.

Understanding Your Nature  
A Veela's Guide to Veela

Draco felt sick. The implications of just what this book meant for him finally sank in. The longer he stared at that page the angrier he became. "It was all a lie," he thought furiously. All that drivel his parents had spouted about being purebloods was a bunch of shit. You couldn't very well be pure if something like this tainted the precious bloodline.

The book slipped from nerveless fingers a muffled plop the only sound in the room. The blonde stood there trying to come to terms with the information so callously delivered. Instantly he regretted that thought. His mother would never have been so cruel as to just hand him a book and hope he read it. It might be something his father would do but never his mother.

He snatched up the book his arm raised to throw it into the fireplace and get it the hell out of his life. He tried a couple of times to pitch the wretched thing into the flames. With a sigh he lowered his arm his fingers gripping the book tightly. Draco stalked over to his favorite chair draping his frame comfortably in it.

He flipped through the pages randomly until his eyes caught on a passage that made his stomach drop. "Typically veela are categorized by their blonde hair, long tapered fingers, sharp defined features, and blue eyes…" Draco dropped the book his heart hammering as he dashed towards the nearest mirror.

He peered intently at his reflection trying in vain to see if his eyes had changed any at all. He was fairly sure that they were still their normal steel gray but he couldn't be sure as his mirror image kept looking away. "Would you stand still?" He growled at the glass.

His reflection struck its most condescending pose a superior smirk on those familiar features. "Wha's the matter Draco? Think the book is right?" The mirror image widened his eyes dramatically. Draco watched as those familiar gray eyes changed slowly to the lightest of blues almost a perfect match to his mother's eyes.

"You're lying!" The young man hissed.

His duplicate rolled his eyes. "Draco, you may have noticed that while I have nothing else to do I have never lied to you. What sense is there in it anyway? You already knew you were different. Why do you think all those girls have been hanging all over you wherever you go? It certainly isn't your charm that lures them in."

"If what you're saying is true then why haven't they said something before now?" He accused.

The mirror image shook his head wondering when the young man had lost his ability to reason. "I don't know. Why don't I just pop over and ask them." He returned moving to exit the frame.

"Don't you dare!" Draco snarled.

"Very well," his reflection said. "Just remember that I didn't make this up to annoy you. It is who you are Draco and no amount of complaining is going to change that fact. If you want my advice…"

"I don't!" Draco snapped.

The mirror image continued on as if the young man hadn't interrupted. "You'll wait to see what you're parents have to say about this. Then take it from there."

"That's your brilliant suggestion? Talk to my parents." Draco couldn't help the scorn that colored his words. "Yeah, because they've been so honest in the past."

"They're not perfect Draco and need I remind you that neither are you." The duplicate barked. "Talk to them. They know more than you think they do. Besides, it's not so bad having a mate from what I hear." The reflection's eyes widened as he realized that he let something slip that the young man was in no way ready for.

"Mate!" Draco shrieked in a highly un-masculine way.

"Gotta go." The mirror image said before hastily leaving the frame.

A moment later there was a knock on his door. "Draco?" Lucius asked hesitantly from the other side. "Is everything all right in there son?"

It took the young man a moment to compose himself enough to answer his father. "Yes, everything's fine. Was there something you needed?" He called through the still closed door.

Lucius felt foolish talking to his son through the wooden barrier but some things a father didn't question. Merlin only knew what his offspring was up to and he had no desire to see what it was at the moment. "Your mother would like you to join us for dinner. Wash up and come down." He ordered. With his errand accomplished he turned and went to change his clothes.

Draco frowned at the door. His thoughts raced a million miles a second. Why had his father come up and delivered the invitation? That particular job usually fell to one of the house elves. The young blonde shook his head before throwing open his wardrobe to search for something his mother liked.

Dinner that evening was a stilted affair. It was like walking around on eggshells. Everyone was afraid of saying or doing the wrong thing at precisely the wrong moment. If breakfast had been strange dinner was just bizarre though more in keep with what Draco was accustomed to.

Finally having had enough Draco set his fork and knife down abruptly. The noise startled both Lucius and Narcissa. They looked down the table at him.

Lucius took a drink from his glass lingering a moment to study his son. "Is something troubling you Draco?"

Here it was the perfect opening. Yet he couldn't force the words past his frozen lips. He looked from his mother to his father trying to decide who would be more willing to tell him the truth. Draco pushed his half eaten plate away from him folding his hands.

Turning gunmetal gray eyes to his mother he watched her watch him expectantly. "Why did you give me a book on Veela?" He asked bluntly.

Narcissa blinked then shared a meaningful look with her husband. That look alone made the blood in Draco's veins begin to boil. He hated feeling like he was missing some crucial piece of information and it seemed that he had been right in his speculations earlier.

Not sure what she had anticipated Narcissa never thought it would be that question. She laid her utensils beside her plate folding her hand much like her son had done. Instead of answering his question she said, "Why don't we take this to the salon? This might take a while."

The trio rose from the table leaving it for the elves to clean up. They entered the more comfortable salon and waited while Narcissa ordered a pot of tea. Though why she bothered was anyone's guess. She knew that neither Draco nor his father cared for the beverage, but it gave her something to do besides thinking of the coming confrontation.

Settling on the couch next to her husband Narcissa turned her attention to her son. She knew that this "talk" was going to be one of the most difficult she'd ever experienced. Bracing herself for her child's outburst she took a deep breath releasing it slowly. "Draco, there's no explanation I can give you that you would believe. The truth of the matter is we, your father and I, are part Veela. We had hoped, perhaps foolishly, that you would be spared this."

Draco didn't say anything for a moment. He wasn't sure what to say or where to begin. He felt as if he'd been lied to his entire life. Every condemnation he had ever heard about inferior bloodlines rang in his ears. Just two days ago all had been right with his world. Now that foundation was shaken by his very own parents. "How long have you known?" He asked in a choked voice.

"Please, you have to understand we were trying to protect you." Narcissa pleaded with her son. She knew exactly how he felt. It was exactly how she felt when she had found out about her heritage. She was distinctly aware of how betrayed he felt at this moment. The very people that were supposed to love and shelter him had lied to him since birth.

"Oh I understand all right," Draco sneered bitterly. "I understand that you've been lying to me."

"Draco! You will not talk to your mother like that. I won't allow it." Lucius barked. "Allow us to explain."

"Explain what? Why you can't answer a simple fucking question?" The enraged young man yelled.

"Watch your mouth," Lucius warned ominously. His blue eyes were shooting sparks at his only child. It was one thing for Draco to be angry with him but he would never allow his son's temper to include his beloved mate. "Speak to me any way you wish but you will not use that tone in front of your mother."

Despite the rather frantic urging of his logical mind Draco's eyes narrowed on his father. "How about answering the question, father," he hissed making the term of endearment sound more like an epithet.

"The reason that we didn't tell you was because there was always a chance, albeit a small one, that you wouldn't inherit that trait." Lucius answered sounding like it was something he himself had heard many times.

"And how likely was it that I would?" Draco demanded.

Narcissa looked from father to son. She knew that this was going to be a difficult subject but the sheer ferocity of her child's reaction was a shock. It made her wonder if she knew him at all. "Draco," she said quietly to garner his attention. Only when he looked at her his gray eyes softening just a touch did she continue, "We had no way of knowing." She held up a hand to forestall any comments he might make. "Yes, the possibility was quite high that you would inherit these genes. We never could have foreseen that you would. Why take the chance of informing you of something that may not come to pass?" She questioned calmly.

"Don't you think I at least had the right to know, in case it did happen?" He snapped trying to rein in his hot temper.

"We discussed this," Lucius informed his son. "How do you suppose we should have broached this subject. 'Draco, you might be veela, please pass the pepper.' There was no way to prepare you for something that could very well have chosen to skip you."

Draco's fingers tightened around each other his knuckles white in an effort to keep from yelling, screaming, or leaving the room in a huff. Granted, his parents were correct. It didn't lessen the feelings of betrayal that flowed through him. He let his eyes slip shut in an effort to organize his thoughts. "What else do I need to know?" He questioned coldly not bothering to open his eyes.

Lucius and Narcissa exchanged a glance both of them worried about how much more their son could possibly bear. His world was being reordered and he got no say in the matter. That alone would have been enough to create considerable anger but how much worse would it be when he learned the full truth?

"He deserves to know," Narcissa said softly.

Draco snorted in disbelief. They both ignored him.

Lucius stood walking towards the hearth. His blue eyes stared into the dancing flames for so long that the other two feared he wouldn't say anything at all. When he spoke his words carried a note of sadness that would normally have been absent in the man at any other time.

"This is both a blessing and a curse. There is so little information out there that predicting how each person will respond is futile in the extreme. There are some books, like the one your mother gave to you, which help you understand what can happen. That doesn't really prepare you for the reality of your situation."

He turned away from the flickering fire to stare at his son. His usually clear blue eyes were glazed as if seeing things that haunted him. "If your transformation follows mine in any way some of the things you can expect are an increase in your senses, being able to hear whispered conversations, being able to see things from across the room as if it were right next to you. Your sense of smell will also increase. Scents that didn't use to bother you might become overwhelming or even sickening, other scents that you found intolerable suddenly take on new interest."

Lucius stopped his gaze landing unerringly on his beloved wife. A soft smiled played on his lips. While he would never have wished this on anyone there were some things that had made the journey all worthwhile. In a more serious tone he continued, "These heightened senses are to help you locate your chosen mate." He braced for it and wasn't disappointed when his son shot to his feet his face twisted with rage.

"Mate!" Draco shouted. "You mean I don't get any say in this at all?" His lower jaw jutted out stubbornly. Sure his mirror has said something similar to this earlier but then it was pure conjecture. Now, now however, his father was confirming it. There had to be some sense of twisted irony in all this.

"Draco, calm down," Narcissa pleaded. "There is more going on here than you know." She was trying to be patient and understanding with her son. She knew just how much of a shock this would be to him but his behavior was bordering on extreme.

The young man cut his steel gray eyes towards his mother. "How much worse can it really get?" He began ticking off points on his fingers. "First, all that crap you spewed about being a pureblood was utter nonsense. Second, you tell me that I'm some kind of freak. Third, I find out I have a mate and from the looks on yours and father's faces I can tell I'm not going to like whatever else you have to spring on me."

"How do you even know there is more?" Lucius asked sardonically. "For all you know that could have been the worst of it."

Draco shot his father a very dark look. "I'm not stupid," he said simply.

The older man sighed wearily. It was a look that Draco had seldom seen on his father's visage. It made him almost afraid of the answer…almost. Draco felt justified in his anger. They had been keeping something this important from him since the day he had been born. It was enough to make him want to strike something or cry. He couldn't tell which option seemed more appealing at the moment.

"I'm waiting," Draco informed them, his tone softening just a bit.

"Hermione Granger." His mother told him. Her icy blue eyes were shining with sympathy.

The young man could feel his eyes grow round as his mouth dropped open. "Surely you're jesting!" He demanded of them, not quite sure what he should be feeling. Anger was there but strangely it wasn't the strongest emotion. He was thoroughly confused.

"I assure you Draco, this is no jest. This situation does not call for frivolity." Lucius said sternly.

Draco shot up off the settee and began pacing the narrow space between the furniture and the low table. His parents watched him do this for several minutes growing concerned as he muttered to himself. His hands flew around him like a set of wings on an uncoordinated bird. At last he turned to his parents. "Hermione, bloody, Granger!" He shouted at them. "You're positive there isn't some kind of error?"

"Quite sure Draco. We even brought in a seer to confirm it." Lucius patiently explained.

"Hermione Bloody Granger," Narcissa said quietly, tapping her chin thoughtfully. "That's going to make the wedding invitations awkward." She mused aloud, knowing that it would throw her son off balance.

"Mother!" Draco snapped, throwing a withering glare at her, which she blithely ignored. Throwing up his hands in frustration he marched from the salon.

Only once the sound of footsteps retreated did Lucius give in to his mirth. He laughed for a good long while. It wasn't so much because what had transpired was funny but because it was the release he needed from all the tension of the evening.

"So glad I could amuse," Narcissa said, a small smile playing about her lips.

Lucius sobered instantly. His blue eyes fixed upon hers. "What are we going to do? I'm not ready to lose him, not yet." He confessed softly.

"And we won't," she assured her husband.

"You have something in mind then?" He asked curiously.

"Yes, I do." She answered a full-fledged smile on her face.

"Well are you going to share your brilliant idea with me?" He demanded his impatience showing.

"I'm going to owl Mrs. Granger. Talk to her one mother to another. Hopefully by the end of the week we'll have a dinner meeting just the four of us."

"And if that doesn't work? What then?" Lucius asked somewhat intrigued by the idea.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it." She said patting his cheek. "I think I'm going to retire. It's been an extremely stressful evening."

"That it has love, that it has." He confirmed as he escorted her up the stairs to their room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title**: Souls Collide

**Author**: Luna

**Feedback**: Loved and appreciated.

**Fandom**: Harry Potter

**Rating**: NC-17 (just to be on the safe side)

**Pairings**: Hermione/Draco

**Disclaimer**: J. K. Rowling, Scholastic Publishing, and Warner Brothers Entertainment do not authorize this author. All characters that you recognize belong to J. K. Rowling, Scholastic Publishing, and/or Warner Brothers Entertainment. Nothing is being gained from this work of fiction.

**Summary**: Everything's changing and nothing makes sense except her. He needs her more than he needs anything. Will she finally see just how perfect they are for one another or will she leave him languishing away in hell?

**Author's Note**: Yes, it's another Veela challenge fic and I've got to say that there are far too few of them out there! Seeing as it is it's going to be slightly AU, or maybe more so. Okay, to be honest this is going to be completely AU. I'm going to be using these characters as I see fit. Not going to be going against their personalities too much but if you don't like that **PLEASE STOP READING NOW!**

**Anything else**: Yeah, I'd like to take this opportunity to thank my wonderfully patient friend and beta Maggie, without whom none of this would be possible. Next I'd like to give a shout out to Pia for being so nice to me and giving me the courage to try! Last but certainly not least; I'd like to give major kudos to Kat for making a banner for this story. You guys rock!  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

Chapter Five

Several crumpled pieces of parchment lay scattered in front of the hearth. Narcissa was the only one up this early in the morning. She wanted some quiet time, which she would not get with both Lucius and Draco home now. This letter had to be perfect. It had to open the lines of communication between the two families. This would be the thing that could make her son's future secure.

For just that reason she couldn't be too friendly, as that would undoubtedly lead Mrs. Granger to believe she thought less of them. If it was too formal it might leave the impression that the Malfoys' were too cold. She tapped the gaily colored quill against her lips. Her light blue eyes stared unseeingly into the fire while she prayed for inspiration.

Finally, she decided to write straight from her heart. It was the most likely way to keep true to her feelings without conveying the quiet desperation she felt whenever she thought of Draco's plight.

_Mrs. Granger,_

_You do not know me; I am Narcissa Malfoy, Draco's mother. Please read this, I implore you. I am well aware that you have heard some rather unfortunate things about my husband and son. I regret, more than you know, that these things have come to pass. It does not reflect well upon us as individuals or as a family._

_I feel it necessary at this point to tell you that I will cease all communication if you deem this missive unseemly. As one mother to another I cannot help but appeal to you. My son's future well being is at stake, and I would give anything I possess to ensure his continued health and happiness._

_By now you're probably wondering what we want from you. I won't mince words with you and tell that we want nothing. I will get to that in due time. I feel that I must first explain a few things. We, my husband and I, are more than simply a wizard and witch. We are Veela as well. We have unfortunately passed this trait on to our son._

_Veela are rare and very little is actually known about them. Veela are a type of magical creature that has, and to my knowledge still does interbreed with wizard and witches. Usually veela can be spotted by their striking appearance, considered by some beautiful even._

_The females are characterized by their independent nature. They will have a close circle, of what some would term, friends. She is very protective of them much as she would be of her own family. You cross a female veela at your own risk._

_Which now brings us to the males. They are distinguished by their proud, sometimes arrogant, nature. Their impressive height at well over six feet tall sets them apart from most of the young men their age. They normally are not very close to too many people, preferring their own company._

_As both the male and female reach the height of their maturity they will begin to look for their mate. In almost all documented cases females seem to be the least affected by the urge to find her mate. Males, on the other hand, are driven beyond all reason to find his._

_It seems in a cruel twist of fate that females do not have a predetermined mate while the males have one with whom he must bind himself to. If he fails to find and woo her, his fate is worse than death. He would slowly fade from existence tied to the earthly plane. He would suffer untold agony as he would hunger and never be able to eat, he would thirst and nothing would quench that thirst._

_This is a fate I would fight to save my son from._

_Now we come to why I've written to you. We know who our son's mate is. Your daughter, one Ms. Hermione Granger, is the only one that can save my son. I am not asking that you force an alliance between our children. Both of them are fiercely independent and would resent our meddling in, what I'm sure they would call their love lives._

_I am sending this to you with the hope that we can begin to talk and through our talks show you that we are more than we appear to be on the surface. We cannot change the past but we can begin anew. It is my most solemn wish that we can move beyond our unfortunate beginning._

_Sincerely,_  
_Narcissa Malfoy._

_P.S. The bird's name is Maximilian, should you wish to respond please let him know as he is instructed to wait for an answer from you either way. If you choose not to reply I will understand._

The blonde woman tied the letter to the impatient great gray owl's outstretched leg. She watched as the bird took flight in a sweep of wings. Her heart was in her throat as she hoped against hope that Mrs. Granger would be receptive to her opening lines of communication.

Surely, as mother herself, Mrs. Granger would understand the other woman's plight. Narcissa couldn't shake the feeling that no matter what the outcome she had forever changed how her family would be viewed. She wouldn't know whether the change was good or bad until it was too late to change.

Forcing those thoughts out of her head Narcissa stood stretching the kinks out of her back and legs. She stepped into the kitchens to direct the preparation of breakfast knowing that both Draco and Lucius would up and about shortly now. Her eyes strayed to the windows and thoughts of the woman who should soon be receiving her letter.

The Grangers' kitchen was a warm room abuzz with activity even at this early hour. The radio hummed softly in the background as Hermione's dark head bobbed in time with the music. Mrs. Granger was at the stove preparing breakfast for them. Mr. Granger was sitting opposite his daughter reading the morning paper.

They were all startled out of their activities when there was a faint tapping at the window over the sink. Hermione frowned as she rose from her seat. She didn't recognize the bird. It wasn't one of the school's owls and she would have recognized either Hedwig or Pig.

Cautiously Hermione released the catch on the frame. The bird managed to look like it was shouldering its way through the partially open window. Its large round head swiveled toward the woman standing frozen next to the stove. The large bird took a couple of side steps toward the older woman and hooted at her.

When Hermione tried to take the missive the animal snapped its sharp hooked beak at her. "Uh, mum, I believe it's for you." She said as she pulled her hands back a safe distance.

By now Mr. Granger had lowered the paper to give his wife a curious look. She sent him a bewildered gaze, which clearly said, "What do I do?" He shrugged one shoulder in answer. He didn't have the slightest idea what she should do either apart from the obvious. It was quite apparent that both Grangers were apprehensive about being contacted this way. He offered her an encouraging smile urging her to take the note.

The older woman shook herself out of her stupor. She approached the intimidating owl warily in case the beast tried to take a nip at her as well. Slowly she reached out and untied the letter from the leg it held out to her. Mrs. Granger didn't recognize the handwriting bearing her name nor did she know the crest that sealed the missive closed.

Of course she didn't really know anyone from the wizarding world aside from the Weasleys and the occasional letter from Harry. Cinnamon eyebrows drew together as she pried the wax off the parchment. She read the letter once, then again; on shaky legs she lowered herself into a chair.

Her honey colored eyes lingered on her only daughter. To say that she was shocked would have been an understatement. Things had never really been what most would call normal around the Granger home. Even as a young child they had known that Hermione was special. They hadn't been able to put their finger on what exactly it was that set their young girl apart only that they knew there was something.

The unusual was expected but even for Mrs. Granger this was far beyond the pale. This was absolutely, totally, and utterly bizarre. She had no idea what to think. She had heard about the Malfoys through her daughter and what she had heard was not all that pleasant. However Mrs. Malfoy had been honest about everything even about wanting something from them.

Mrs. Granger gnawed her lower lip her mind swaying back and forth like a teeter-totter about whether or not to respond. Strangely she had believed the other woman. It was a feeling in her gut that told her that this was a mother desperate to save her son, and really wouldn't she do the same for Hermione?

"Abigail," Mr. Granger prodded his wife when all she did was stare at the letter in her hands.

Her husband's voice rudely broke into her inner musings. She raised confused eyes to him unsure of what to say or if she should say anything at all in front of Hermione. Coming to a decision to hold off telling her daughter who the letter was from she turned to look at her only child. "'Mione could you excuse us a moment?"

Confused and desperately curious about who would send her mother an owl she was a little miffed at having to leave. Grudgingly she nodded walking out of the kitchen and up to her room so she wouldn't be tempted to listen at the door. The young woman knew that if it was really important that her parents would tell her…eventually.

As the sound of footsteps faded away Abigail handed over the letter to her husband. She waited patiently while he read it in much the same manner that she had. Slowly he lowered the paper to the table his face as shocked as she had undoubtedly been.

Mr. Granger turned to his wife. "What do you plan to do?"

"To be honest, I don't know yet. We know absolutely nothing about them save what Hermione has told us. Even Mrs. Malfoy admits that there is just cause to be wary. I just feel…" She trailed off unwilling to admit that she truly felt for the other woman.

"Just feel what Abby?" He had never seen his wife as torn as she looked now. He knew she would never consider making a decision that could affect their daughter without consulting him. Mutually they would decide the best course of action. Even after all these years he still felt honored that she had married him.

"Joseph, I believe her." She replied quietly, trying to work up the nerve to finish her thought. "She could have used sweet words or implied just about anything but she didn't. She didn't even try to hide the fact that she needed something from us. That's got to mean something."

He nodded slowly his own thoughts tumbling about in his brain.

Abruptly the great owl hooted startling the Grangers as they had forgotten that he was still in the room.

Apologetically she turned to the proud avian. Rising from her seat she offered the owl a piece of bacon. "Maximilian, would you mind giving us a few more moments to decide? We wouldn't want to make a hasty decision and regret it later." She felt absolutely silly talking to a bird but these creatures were more intelligent than most people gave them credit for.

The great gray owl ruffled it's feathers munching happily on the bacon. Apparently they were being given more time to decide.

Abby resumed her seat diagonally from her husband her hands folded on the table. "What do you think?"

"Honestly?"

"No, lie to me Joseph." She responded sarcastically.

Mr. Granger gave her a lopsided grin covering her hands with one of his. She was still the same spitfire he had married all those years ago and if it was possible he loved her even more now than he did then. "I think, if they're serious about this then we should give them the chance to prove they are sincere. Write her back and take it from there. Abby," he said softly. "You trust that inner voice of yours. It hasn't led you astray yet. If at any point it becomes uncomfortable we can deal with it then."

Abigail Granger gave her husband a brilliant smile, which he returned. She had been worried that he would put his foot down and refuse to even consider hearing what the Malfoys had to say. Turning in her chair toward the bird that looked at her expectantly, she told him. "Just give me a moment to fetch some parchment for you to take to Mrs. Malfoy."

The owl gave what looked like a short nod before closing its round amber eyes. Its feathers ruffled once more appearing to settle in for a long wait.

Shaking her head Abigail left the kitchen heading for the small den just off the living room. Opening one of the drawers in the desk she removed a couple pages of her best stationery. The kind she had saved for special occasions or important correspondence. Grabbing her favorite pen she returned to the kitchen.

She sat at the table her face thoughtful as she began to write. She silently hoped that this letter wouldn't make her sound uneducated or something like it. The weight of the paper and the elegant scrawl of the writing all screamed money and breeding.

It was a daunting task but she felt confident that she had risen to the occasion. She reviewed what she wrote. Satisfied with how it sounded she folded the paper, addressed the envelope, and rose from her chair. Mrs. Granger approached the owl perched on their counter. Stroking its surprisingly soft downy feathers the owl blinked a couple of times. She smiled at the patient bird. Tying the letter on the same leg that her missive had been attached to she spoke quietly to it. "Thank you for waiting. Be careful on the way back. I hope to see you again." Petting the avian one last time she opened the window wide allowing it to leave in a rush of wings.

Turning to her husband Abigail wondered what to do now. They needed to inform Hermione about what was going on. It affected her even more directly than it did them. She wasn't likely to be thrilled about the news. She had been quite vocal about her dislike of the young man.

Sighing Mrs. Granger walked over to the door opening it enough to call up the stairs to her daughter.

"Do you think that's wise?" Her husband asked.

"No, but the longer we keep this from her the more likely she is to feel that we don't think she's capable of making her own choices."

Joseph nodded as the sound of footsteps drew closer. Neither said a word as Hermione entered the room. She looked uncertain standing just inside the threshold.

Mr. Granger looked at his little girl. "No she's not so little any more," he thought sadly. Her wild hair had finally calmed into honey colored waves that fell past her shoulders. That wasn't the only difference time had brought to his only child. She had developed into a beautiful young woman. She had curves that made him uncomfortably aware that she would never again be daddy's little girl.

"Hermione, dear, have a seat please." Joseph gestured toward her normal chair.

The young woman took it a little apprehensively. She wasn't sure what to expect and her busy mind had conjured up all sorts of scenarios. Taking a deep breath she released it slowly to calm her racing heart. Whatever had happened must have been very important for them to be talking to her so soon.

"As you know I received a letter this morning," Mrs. Granger said in opening. "It was from Mrs. Malfoy."

Before she could get any further Hermione jumped from her chair, "What?" She screeched. "What did that vile woman want?"

"Hermione Jane Granger!" Abigail said sternly. "Why don't you try listening to what I have to say before flying into such a snit?"

Properly chastised Hermione took her seat. She could feel the heat rising up her neck and blossoming on her cheeks. "I'm sorry mum. You were saying?" She mumbled contritely.

"Mrs. Malfoy contacted me. It seems that they find themselves in a predicament which required them to contact us." At this point the older woman picked up the piece of parchment and handed it to her daughter. "This explains it much better than I ever could."

Hermione carefully read the letter once, twice, and a third time to be sure that she hadn't misread the first two. "You can't seriously believe a word of this," she sputtered.

"I can and I do." Her mother returned.

The young woman's eyes narrowed. "Does that mean that you're both more familiar with the magical world than you have let on?"

"No, we are no more familiar with it than you are." Mr. Granger stepped in, his voice was steely, a tone which meant she had once again overstepped her bounds.

"Then how can I possibly be his mate? For any of this to be true it would mean that at some point we have veela in our ancestry. You've admitted that as far as you know this shouldn't be possible."

"You're right, as far as we know it shouldn't be." Her mother interrupted. "However that's not to say that some far distant relative couldn't have been from that world. Nor is it outside the realm of possibility that somebody way back didn't enter that world much like you did Hermione, but I for one believe her."

Hermione wanted to curse; she was hoping that her parents would just agree with her and say there was absolutely no way this could be happening. She was aware that she was grasping at straws but anything had to be better than Malfoy, the single biggest git she'd ever had the misfortune to run across.

Draco delighted in tormenting her and her friends. He took extra enjoyment if he managed to provoke either Harry or Ron into drawing their wands within sight of a professor. He was the one young man that all the girls seemed to swoon over. Okay, she had to admit, if only to herself, that Draco was handsome but his personality was a total turn off.

So lost in her thoughts of the Slytherin Prince she didn't even hear her mother's voice until she nearly reached a shout. Hermione jerked upright her eyes blinking rapidly a sure sign she hadn't heard a word that had been said. Her mother sighed heavily. "Honestly, you could try listening."

"Sorry mum," Hermione mumbled. "What were you saying?"

"I have this…feeling," Mrs. Granger put a fist on her chest. "That she isn't lying. More over, as you read yourself, she isn't trying to deny the earlier occurrences. If they're willing to try, couldn't you at least do the same?"

Hermione folded her hands calmly her chocolate colored eyes meeting her mother's. She knew that she had to stay composed during this conversation or her parents wouldn't listen to a word she said. Organizing her thoughts she took a deep breath releasing it slowly. "At this point in time it isn't either Lucius or Draco making the effort it's the lady Malfoy. If they truly wanted forgiveness, as you're suggesting, then one or both of them would have sent the letter."

"Knowing your dislike of both of them, it would make better sense for the mother to write." Mr. Granger interceded. "You've told us time again how much you detest the Malfoy men. Would you have really been receptive to any overture of kindness from them?"

She ground her teeth silently hoping that her frustration didn't show on her face. It just didn't seem fair having both her parents ganging up on her like this. She took another deep breath…in, out her teeth slowly grating against each other. "Yes, I would have been…skeptical of their intentions," she returned smoothly, congratulating herself for not show her obvious loathing of the Malfoys on general principal.

"Exactly," her mother cut in. "Which is why Mrs. Malfoy wrote to me. 'Mione, honey, I know you don't want to hear this however it needs to be said; she didn't lie. She could have or she could have implied that whatever altercations you've had with their family started with you, but she didn't. That says something about them. Whether you choose to believe it or not is up to you. They are trying."

Hermione had heard enough. Her own parents were defending the Malfoys, one of who had spent the better part of their formative years tormenting her; it was more than she could bear. Shoving back from the table she stood leaning over it glaring at the startled pair at the other end. "You just don't get it, do you? They were Death Eaters! I don't know how Lucius managed to get out of Azkaban, and quite frankly I don't give a damn, but you don't just change over night! Their kind never does and I can't believe you got sucked in!" She finished her tirade, her chest heaving her eyes blazing with the intensity of her hatred.

The Grangers stared at their little girl. They couldn't believe the sheer wildness she had displayed. Normally, she was a calmly rational young lady that studied a subject from every conceivable angle before coming to a conclusion. The spectacle she had just put on wasn't something they were accustomed to.

Hermione knew that she had lost whatever subtle debate they had been engaged in. However, it paled in comparison if her parents harbored any thoughts that the Malfoys were as open as the Weasleys. They were so far part in both social class and affability that it boggled the mind.

"'Mione, why are you so upset about this? You read that letter. You know what could happen to this boy," her mother asked clearly perplexed.

"Doesn't it bother you that this boy," she stress the last word. "Has made my school life a living hell? He has gone out of his way to harass Harry, Ron and I. So I'm sorry if you think I'm out of line, but I can't imagine spending more time than absolutely necessary with the arrogant prat!"

"So because this young man hasn't been pleasant you're will to let him die?" Mr. Granger asked his daughter disbelief evident on his face. "Despite what you think that is essentially what you're saying." He leaned his elbows on the table a sure sign that she was not going to like his next words. "You are all for second chances yet when it matters most you refuse to even consider the idea that he or his family might have changed. This isn't how we raised you young lady."

Hermione's mouth opened and closed making her look like a landed fish. She could hardly wrap her mind around the fact that her parents were actually taking the Malfoys side in this. If she didn't know any better she would think she had somehow managed to slip into an alternate reality. "Since it seems that you don't really want my input why are we even discussing this?" She asked hating the fact that she couldn't quite keep the hurt out of her voice.

"Because, 'Mione, whatever we decide affects all of us." Abigail gently informed her daughter. "Not just us but the Malfoys as well. I would hate for something to happen to that young man because you were too stubborn to try getting to know him. That's all we're asking dear, is for you to give him a chance. If the roles were reversed…"

"But they're not!" Hermione interrupted angrily.

"If they were, I would do the same thing." Mrs. Granger admitted softly. "I would do anything within my power to save you. I won't fault Mrs. Malfoy for trying." Her mother sighed her face a bitter mixture of disappointment and sadness.

Realizing that this situation was likely to cause even more tension within the house Joseph coughed. Both women turned to him expectant looks on their faces. "This isn't something we have to decide right now," he reminded both of them. "Hermione take a couple days to think, really think, about what you've heard. If after a time you feel that you just cannot move beyond the past then we will accept that. Remember that your decision doesn't just affect you. It will affect us all."

Hermione nodded her understanding. Her rich dark eyes were alight with gratitude for the time allotted her even if it was only a few days. Turning she left the room resolved to let the little ferret wither and die for all she cared. She gnawed her lower lip as she climbed the stairs. Her mother's softly urgent words rang in her ears. "I would do anything within my power to save you."

She sat on her bed staring out at the brilliant summer sun painting the sky in golds, reds, and oranges with little touches of purple thrown in for contrast. She didn't realize how long she'd been sitting there. It seemed like she'd just entered the room but from the looks of the sky she had been there for quite some time.

The simple fact was that her parents were right. She had preached the need for second chances but when it came to the Malfoys she adamantly refused to even consider that they might have changed. Why? The question circled her brain refusing to be answered.

Stretching her legs she sighed loudly the sound rebounding strangely in the room. Crookshanks turned to look at her his demeanor one of haughty boredom. He hefted his large frame up onto his bandy legs lightly jumping from the desk to the bed. He laid his ginger head in her lap.

Hermione was well aware of what others thought of her cat. She loved the feline the moment she laid eyes on him in Diagon Alley. She still loved him. He was far more intelligent than others would give him credit for and he was her confidant when she was confused and uncertain, like now.

Her fingers stroked his languid form loving the soft silky feel of the fur. Turning chocolate colored eyes down to the feline in her lap she began to talk to him, knowing that somehow the animal always seemed to answer her even if she didn't always understand. She let the story flow from her in a rush almost eager to get it out.

Patiently Crookshanks listened as the young woman poured her heart out. His green gaze never left her face even if she turned hers from him. This creature had saved him from a life of absolute misery. He would be eternally grateful to her for that alone but to know that she valued his judgment as well was more than he could have ever asked for.

At last she finished her tale. Silent tear tracks lining her face he pushed his flat face into her small warm hand. She smiled sadly down at him her fingers scratching that place behind his ears that he could never quite reach. "Crookshanks," she said quietly. "What do you think of Malfoy?"

The ginger colored cat looked at her thoughtfully. True, he didn't like the fact that the young blonde had, on more than one occasion, made her cry but the clever feline had felt the waves of confusion flowing off of him whenever he had happened upon the young man. He wasn't bad, per se, just misguided. Crookshanks gave the feline equivalent of a shrug in response.

"Well that's helpful," she said, half amused half annoyed.

Crookshanks gave her a look that clearly said, "Well what did you expect?"

Hermione shook her head resuming stroking her beloved pet. Unexpectedly she spoke, "Do you think I'm being a hypocrite?"

Very clearly the cat nodded its head, once up once down.

The young woman nibbled her lower lip a moment before asking, "What about Harry and Ron?"

If the cat could have rolled its eyes that's what it would have been doing now. Instead it gave her a look as if to say, "What about them?"

"You know they're not going to be happy about this when they find out. I mean, I'm not, but they're going to really hate Malfoy now. As if they didn't have reason enough before." She finished softly. Somewhere in the back of her mind she realized that she had quietly made the decision to give the Malfoys another chance.

Crookshanks stood up putting his paws on Hermione's knees, his strange feline gaze boring into those caring brown eyes he knew so well. She would swear, if ever asked, that he had spoken to her in that moment, and perhaps he had. Very clearly she heard, "They'll get over it eventually."


	6. Chapter 6

**Title**: Souls Collide

**Author**: Luna

**Feedback**: Loved and appreciated.

**Fandom**: Harry Potter

**Rating**: NC-17 (just to be on the safe side)

**Pairings**: Hermione/Draco

**Disclaimer**: J. K. Rowling, Scholastic Publishing, and Warner Brothers Entertainment do not authorize this author. All characters that you recognize belong to J. K. Rowling, Scholastic Publishing, and/or Warner Brothers Entertainment. Nothing is being gained from this work of fiction.

**Summary**: Everything's changing and nothing makes sense except her. He needs her more than he needs anything. Will she finally see just how perfect they are for one another or will she leave him languishing away in hell?

**Author's Note**: Yes, it's another Veela challenge fic and I've got to say that there are far too few of them out there! Seeing as it is it's going to be slightly AU, or maybe more so. Okay, to be honest this is going to be completely AU. I'm going to be using these characters as I see fit. Not going to be going against their personalities too much but if you don't like that **PLEASE STOP READING NOW!**

**Anything else**: Yeah, I'd like to take this opportunity to thank my wonderfully patient friend and beta Maggie, without whom none of this would be possible. Next I'd like to give a shout out to Pia for being so nice to me and giving me the courage to try! Last but certainly not least; I'd like to give major kudos to Kat for making a banner for this story. You guys rock!  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

Chapter Six

The sun crept slowly over the eastern horizon painting the sky soft muted colors. Birds had already begun their joyous songs in welcome of the new day. Dew bathed the lawn in minute prisms of dancing vibrant rainbows. A child's laughter floated on the breeze.

It was the beginning of a lovely day…or it would have been, Hermione Granger thought sourly rolling over to face her bedroom door. Why in the name of all things magical did she have to be the chosen one for Draco Malfoy? The one person that had single handedly made her academic career a living hell; he let no opportunity pass to show just where she ranked in his world.

A sudden thought occurred to her while she stared sightlessly at the wooden panel. The corners of her mouth began to twitch before becoming a full-blown smile. Laughter soon bubbled up in her throat.

The Malfoys had to be furious! They prided themselves on being one of the oldest pure-blooded families. To know that she, a muggle born, was their son's chosen mate had to be driving them up the wall and the best, or worst depending on your point of view, part was that Draco didn't have choice in the matter.

That thought helped her push off the gloomy feelings she'd had only moments before. She flung the covers off slinging her legs over the side to slide her feet into her slippers. Grabbing the satin robe off the end of her bed she headed toward the shower ready to face the bright new day with a song in her heart.

Her good humor didn't last long though. Half way through her morning's ablutions she was confronted with the fact that just because Draco felt compelled to forge a link between them didn't mean he had to like it. He would most likely find it his duty to remind her at every turn just how disgusting and loathsome he found this entire ordeal. It was a very depressing thought and not even Hedwig's missive had been able to rouse her from the quagmire she now found herself in.

Opening the door that led to the backyard Hermione didn't see the roses her mother had lovingly planted years ago nor did she notice the thick lush feeling of grass under her bare feet. Slowly she trudged over to the carefully maintained swing set that she'd had since she was a child. Absently she rocked on the balls of her feet dirt beginning to cover her toes. Her mind was trying to find a way out of the mess she now found herself in.

That was how Harry and Ron found their dearly beloved friend. Her honey colored eyes downcast her shoulders were hunched as if she carried some great weight. Mrs. Granger's all too bright greeting upon their arrival now sounded like a death knell. Cautiously the two boys approached the young woman.

"Hermione," Harry ventured trying not to startle her.

It didn't work as she jumped as if she'd been jabbed with a sharp stick. Her expression, which she didn't bother to hide since she was a terrible liar, could only be called forlorn. It only served to heighten the boys' sense of anxiety about being there. They shared a worried look as they took the last steps to join their friend on the swings.

"Hermione," Harry said softly. This person he sat next to bore no resemblance to the bright happy witch that he knew. It didn't escape his notice either that she had filled out. Sitting next to her now he could plainly see the beauty that the Yule Ball in their fourth year had only hinted at.

The young woman turned her head to look at him her eyes so filled with sadness that Harry felt his heart clench. Whatever had put that look in her eyes had to be extremely appalling. He wasn't sure if he was ready to know but knew that she couldn't go on like this. She was his best friend, aside from Ron, and would do anything for him. He could do no less for her.

"Whatever it is 'Mione we can get through it together, just like always," Ron offered quietly. While most of the time he let his temper get the better of him something deep inside said that no matter how angry he got or how much he railed against it things would not change. The only thing he could do was be there to support his friend.

Hermione smiled wanly at the boys. They were so sweet that it absolutely broke her heart to have to tell them. However the alternative was even less appealing. She had no defenses where these two were concerned. She loved them both dearly and knew that without both of them she wouldn't even be half the person she was today.

"I'm afraid that you can't help me this time," she confessed, her amber colored eyes filling with tears.

"How do you know that if you won't even tell us what it is," Harry countered gently. He was now sure that it was something awful if she was this dejected.

"Yeah, maybe we can help," Ron interjected deeply affected by the tears falling down her cheeks.

He had long ago given up the idea of ever being with her. They were just too different. He loved her more than anything, perhaps even more than Quidditch. He just understood that she needed someone that could love all aspects of her personality as well as appreciate her impressive intellect. They had clashed much too often for them to have any kind stable relationship other than friendship. The thought had saddened him but the knowledge that in Hermione he would always have a cherished friend made it bearable.

"What do you know about Veela," she asked quietly.

The seemingly incongruous thought threw the boys for a loop. It took them a moment to recover so that could respond. The young men knew that she didn't ask random questions. All of her questions were designed to lead them to a certain goal. It didn't matter that neither Harry nor Ron had a clue where they were being led. She was beginning to share whatever was bothering her and they could not let their obvious impatience show through.

"They're very beautiful," Ron offered, a blush tingeing his cheeks as he recalled the fiasco of asking Fleur to the Yule Ball in their fourth year.

"They can throw fire when they're angry," Harry said wondering if he knew anything else about the creatures.

Hermione smiled softly at them. Had her heart been lighter she might have been amused by the way they answered her, as if she were one of the professors from school. "What I meant was do you know anything about how they reproduce?"

Both Harry and Ron looked like a fish out of water with their mouths opening and closing in that fashion. Harry's dark brows furrowed as he tried recall ever reading anything about it. It was useless. He couldn't remember ever coming across any information that would be useful.

Ron was staring at the ground as if the answers would spring up from between the blades of grass. He was sure he knew it but every time he tried to reach for it, the tidbit of knowledge danced out of reach. Running his fingers through his red tresses, which had grown over the summer, he sighed heavily. "Sorry 'Mione," he muttered. "It escapes me at the moment."

"I really didn't expect either of you to know," she informed them kindly.

"'Mione, if you didn't think we'd know then why ask," Harry asked running a hand through his own hair.

"Because there was always the possibility that one of you might know," she said. Simply being with the two boys that she now thought of as brothers calmed her more than she had expected. She couldn't imagine a life without them in it. The fear she had felt increased ten fold as she contemplated how best to break the news about her and Malfoy.

Her fingers curled around the cool metal links of the swing's chain. The warm comforting weight of Harry's hands pushed Hermione gently making the swing rock to and fro.

Harry and Ron knew now was not the time to press her for the answers they so desperately wanted. It was apparent to the boys that whatever was going on was causing a great deal of stress on their friend. There could only be one person, or thing, that could cause this type of upheaval. The young men shared a concerned look; the look said it all. Malfoy!

They weren't sure how the little ferret figured into what was happening with Hermione. However there was no doubt in either of their minds that he was at the center of this. It was more important than ever to let her know that nothing would ever stop them from being there for her.

Ron hated seeing Hermione like some kind of shell of her former self. He did what he always did in situations when he felt out of his element. He made a joke. "Come on Hermione, it's not like you have to marrying the ferret or anything."

The young witch nearly swallowed her tongue as the words left his mouth. She made a strangled sound like some kind of cross between a shout and a sob. Her amber eyes were wide filling with tears as her hands flew up to her mouth. She had forgotten how perceptive he could be, whether he knew it or not, when he was kidding.

Both boys picked up on the truth quickly enough. Harry's mouth dropped open in surprise. Ron looked like he had been hit between the eyes with a Bludger.

"'Mione, please tell me you're joking," Harry implored his fingers biting into her knees.

Hermione shook her head tears spilling over her hands. Her slight frame rocked from the sobs she was holding in. She had hoped to find an easier way to tell her friends about this thing with Malfoy. She had sort of planned to introduce the topic letting them get used to the idea then tell them about the connection with Draco.

She was so distraught that the thought of keeping silent never occurred to her. Deep choking sobs were wrenched from her throat. Never in her life had she felt so miserable and so helpless. It was something she never wanted to feel again, yet something she always managed to feel at Malfoy's hands. Doesn't this ever end she wondered bitterly.

Harry couldn't stand how broken she sounded. He pulled her from the swing into his waiting arms rubbing her back in soothing circles. Frantic green eyes met an equally troubled cerulean gaze. If this was what she was like after only having part of the story told what would she be like when the rest of it came out? Were they even ready to hear it? Harry begged whatever deity was listening for strength as it looked like he and Ron were going to need all they could get.


	7. Chapter 7

**Title**: Souls Collide

**Author**: Luna

**Feedback**: Loved and appreciated.

**Fandom**: Harry Potter

**Rating**: NC-17 (just to be on the safe side)

**Pairings**: Hermione/Draco

**Disclaimer**: J. K. Rowling, Scholastic Publishing, and Warner Brothers Entertainment do not authorize this author. All characters that you recognize belong to J. K. Rowling, Scholastic Publishing, and/or Warner Brothers Entertainment. Nothing is being gained from this work of fiction.

**Summary**: Everything's changing and nothing makes sense except her. He needs her more than he needs anything. Will she finally see just how perfect they are for one another or will she leave him languishing away in hell?

**Author's Note**: Yes, it's another Veela challenge fic and I've got to say that there are far too few of them out there! Seeing as it is it's going to be slightly AU, or maybe more so. Okay, to be honest this is going to be completely AU. I'm going to be using these characters as I see fit. Not going to be going against their personalities too much but if you don't like that **PLEASE STOP READING NOW!**

**Anything else**: Yeah, I'd like to take this opportunity to thank my wonderfully patient friend and beta Maggie, without whom none of this would be possible. Next I'd like to give a shout out to Pia for being so nice to me and giving me the courage to try! Last but certainly not least; I'd like to give major kudos to Kat for making a banner for this story. You guys rock!  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

Chapter Seven

Night pressed in upon the mullioned windowpanes casting the room in deep velvety violet. Steel gray orbs peered up at the unblinking stars hanging overhead. They seemed so cold and so distant as if nothing could move them into action tonight. Evening was usually the most calming part of his routine, a time when he could relax and unwind after a long stressful day.

The blond released a sigh retreating from the depressing sight outside. He returned to his little sanctuary before the room's impressive marble fireplace. Sinking down into the plush chair he let his mind wander hoping to escape the thoughts that had plagued him all day.

Draco rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands. He was so confused about the turn that his life had taken. Two weeks ago if someone had dared to insinuate that the Malfoys' weren't as pure as they claimed to be he would have hexed them into oblivion. Now that he knew the truth he couldn't help but feel like the world's biggest fool for believing the drivel that had poured from his father's lips.

The young man wondered if Lucius had had the same feelings upon finding out that he was Veela. Knowing his father he had probably had a stronger reaction than Draco, himself, had. It had probably contributed to the idea of falling in with Lord Voldemort.

He couldn't understand his father's reasoning for that. The older Malfoy was a powerful and commanding wizard in his own right, yet he had chosen to follow a madman bent on genocide. It made no sense to the young man. It wasn't like it was any concern now that the maniacal leader had fallen struck down by the famed Boy Who Lived.

Draco's lip curled as he thought of the annoying bespectacled git that had foiled him at every turn whether it was on the Quidditch field or within the halls of Hogwarts. Thinking of Potter curiously brought to mind Hermione as well. He had never met anyone like the young woman. She had taken one look at him and dismissed him…him of all people!

The blond was used to the people in his world who had fawned over him eager to please him in hopes of getting into the Malfoy good graces. She seemed to see right through his spoiled veneer and judged him to be the bully that he was. It had been quite a shock to his system to find that someone didn't want to be his friend, or at least pretend to be.

He was constantly surrounded by those that called him friend and seemed to only want to nod and agree with anything he said. The only ones that Draco considered friends were Vincent and Gregory, both of whom he'd known since they'd all been in nappies. He could admit, at least in his head, that he was jealous of Potter. The Boy Wonder's friends truly cared about him worried for him and had stood shoulder to shoulder with him as he faced the heavy burden that life had placed on the other boy's shoulders.

Draco knew that others thought he was a spoiled rich boy, but he was more than that. He was far more intelligent than he let others believe but like most boys his age he was lazy. He did the least amount of work that he could possibly get away with. That wasn't to say that that he didn't care about his academic career, just that he hadn't put his full focus on school like some others he could name.

The young Malfoy scowled at the flickering flames dancing in the grate. He was trying not to dwell on this thing with Hermione, yet it seemed no matter how hard he tried that he couldn't get her out of his mind. It was disconcerting really that she occupied so much of his thoughts lately.

Standing he stretched the kinks out of his back arms raised to release the tension gathered in his shoulders. Heaving a deep sigh he turned from the fire as it hadn't offered the solace he had hoped it would. He stepped through the connecting door to his bathroom. Absently he shed his clothing thinking a shower might be just the thing to relieve strain he had been confronted with.

Turning Draco studied the alabaster skin looking for any signs of imperfection. He wasn't normally a vain person but this summer had wrought so many changes on him that he couldn't help but look for some indication of the changes that taken hold of him. Over the past several months he had gone from being five feet six to an impressive six feet one.

In a strange twist of fate he had noticed as he began to grow he developed what muggles called "stretch marks." They had been ugly red welt looking lines that he had been told would fade only with time. It had been enough to make Draco lock himself in his room vowing never to come out again. Only a brief visit from his parents had coaxed him out amongst the living once more.

Lucius had taken his son aside to find out what was troubling the boy so deeply. It had taken all the older Malfoy's considerable willpower not to laugh at Draco's petulant whine. He knew that if he had given in to the mirth his son would never again come to him should the boy ever really need something.

The pair had strolled along the grounds as the older wizard told his child a secret that would help alleviate the signs of his rapid growth. Draco's silvery gray eyes were round as he stared up at as father as if he'd grown a second head. Lucius had been unable to stop the laughter then. He clasped his boy's shoulder his fingers squeezing reassuringly. "Trust me Draco, it'll work," he promised his son.

That evening Lucius gave Draco a small jar that contained women's vanishing and wrinkle cream. The young man looked up at his father dubiously. "Are you sure this is going to work," the Malfoy heir asked.

"Word of honor," The older Malfoy vowed seriously.

Draco removed the lid taking a tentative sniff and shrugging his shoulders. The smell wasn't too bad actually quite pleasant. He trusted his father, he really did, but this was just too strange even for him. "This isn't some kind of joke is it," he questioned still not entirely sure his dad wasn't trying to put one over on him.

A white blond brow rose in response as the corner of his mouth twitched. "You think you're the only Malfoy who's ever experienced this particular problem?"

"So did this particular…recipe come from your father then," he asked and watched as Lucius's face became shuttered. Draco could have kicked himself for the unwitting mention of the late Malfoy. "I'm sorry," he whispered. His arm rose to reassure his father but he let it fall back to his side without touching the older man.

Lucius shook off the haunting memories. His blue eyes stared at his son the love and devotion shining in those eyes reminded him that he had done a much better job with Draco then his father had done for him. "You have nothing to apologize for son," he told Draco reaching out slinging an arm around the boy's shoulders.

Draco's gray eyes glanced once more down at the small pot he held in his hands. "And you're sure this will work?"

"Positive," he answered. He leaned down and whispered, "I used it myself." At his son's shocked looked Lucius nodded his head. The corners of his son's mouth were twitching as were his own and before too long the pair was laughing.

A cool draft on his nude body jerked him back to the present. Running his fingers through his shoulder length blond locks Draco wished for that time back. Even though it was only a few months old somehow it felt like a simpler time. Shaking his head at his own foolish thought he stepped into the shower. He let the nearly scalding water sluice over his body soothing the sore and tense muscles.

His ablutions were completed quickly. A sudden weariness had crept upon him. He wanted nothing more than to fall into bed. Grabbing the soft fluffy towel he wrapped it around his lean hips moving towards the mirror once more. One hand reached up to clear the steam off the mirror. He leaned over his counter removing his toothbrush and toothpaste. He'd never admit it to anyone else but he actually enjoyed the muggle process of cleaning one's teeth. It had the added bonus of leaving his mouth with a cleaner feeling than a simple dental cleansing charm did.

Stepping back into his room Draco opted for a pair of black silk pajama bottoms forgoing underwear in favor of getting to bed quicker. He threw the towel in the direction of the bathroom uncaring at this point of whether or not it actually made it. Crawling between the sheets he was asleep before his head hit the pillow.

Opening his eyes he was confronted again with those bright white orbs staring back at him uncaringly. The scent of rich fresh earth assaulted his senses. His brows drew together in confusion. He couldn't understand how he'd gotten outside. A feminine giggle captured his attention. He looked around quickly trying to orient himself with the scenery. The young man wasn't sure what was going on and didn't want to give away the fact that he was conscious.

"Wake up now little dragon," purred a seductive voice.

Draco guessed it belonged to the owner of the laugh. He caught a flash of gold in the corner of his peripheral vision. Turning his head he met a laughing amber gaze. The face was hidden in shadow but those eyes glowed in the pale light. The young man rolled into a crouch his haughty featured pulled into an annoyed scowl.

"Oh dragon, don't be angry," the voice said.

He had the distinct impression that the woman was pouting though how he could tell without really being able to see her face was anyone's guess. He was really beginning to hate this. He didn't feel threatened but there was an air of expectancy that hung heavy in the night. "Show yourself," he demanded.

The figure across from him shook her head and it was only by watching those strangely glowing eyes that he was able to discern her answer. "You have to catch me dragon…that's where it begins," she answered cryptically.

A growl bubbled up in his throat shattering the still night. The girl laughed again and he sensed more than saw her turn and run. Something inside him came to life and like a shot he was off after her. The trees seemed to part for him as he gave chase. His vision didn't seem to be hampered by the lack of light.

He was closing the distance between them. Her scent lingered in the air a curious combination of jasmine and fresh cut mint. Her hair flew out behind her like a glimmering curtain enticing and exciting him. He couldn't explain the curious feelings that roiled inside of himself but the closer he got to this enchanting woman the stronger it got.

The moon shone down upon them seeming to guide the duo towards an unknown destination. The light filtered through the branches as the spaces between the trees seemed to get wider and wider. They were rapidly approaching a clearing the woman's laughter floating back to him on the breeze.

Draco tried to call out a warning to her but it was too late. He watched in horrified fascination as she continued forward unaware of the tree roots protruding from the ground. She turned laughing eyes finding him in the dappled light of the moon. Every last bit of energy he possessed was put into catching the enchanting creature before she hit the ground.

Snatching her around the waist he twisted so that he took the fall instead of her. Golden eyes were wide with wonder the honeyed waves of her hair wafted around her face. He cursed the shadows that hid her from him. Somehow he knew that she would be lovely if only he could get an unobstructed view of her. She knelt down by his side brushing the tangled strands of platinum hair from his face.

He caught her wrist his face twisted with concern and anger. "What did you think you were doing," he snapped.

Instead of being offended by his tone she smiled in response. Her free hand trailed along his jaw her fingers sliding into his hair to tease nape of his neck. A shaft of moonlight fell across her face exposing her to him for the first time.

Draco couldn't have been more surprised than if he had awoken and been told that Filch was now the headmaster of Hogwarts. There before him acting in a way that would have been unimaginable, except for in his wildest fevered fantasies, was none other than Hermione Granger.

The riotous mass that had been her hair time had tamed into waves that gently fell over her shoulders. Her honey colored eyes stared down at him some strange emotion swirling in their depths. Those lips, great Merlin, those lips tempted him beyond all reason. A perfect cupid bow with the lower lip slightly fuller tested his considerable willpower. "Hermione," he breathed his voice low and ragged betraying just how close to losing it he really was. As if taunting him Hermione ran her tongue over that plump piece of flesh.

It was at that moment that he realized what she was wearing, or more to the point what she wasn't wearing. Gone were the baggy robes that hid a young witch's body. In its place was a comfortable flannel shirt the top buttons undone to reveal the tops of her creamy breasts to his hungry gaze. Her bare thighs begged for his attention.

Even in her innocent pose Draco found her irresistible. The urge to kiss her was so overwhelming that he didn't even think to check the action. Tugging on the wrist still trapped in his grip he pulled her down to him. Her deliciously soft curves molded to his hard frame as if made for him alone.

With a growl he captured her quivering lower lip suckling the piece of flesh that haunted him. Her fingers tightened in his hair as she pressed herself more firmly against him. He delved his tongue into the hot cavern of her mouth. Their tongues slipped and slid against each other.

Draco trailed hot kisses along her jaw to that secret spot that seemed to drive all the girls crazy. Hermione was no exception as she moaned and writhed against him with increasing frequency. He used lips, teeth, and tongue to tease the area wringing ever more intoxicating sounds from the girl atop him.

From somewhere deep inside him was the desire to mark her so that everyone would know whom she belonged to. The last thing he needed was for Potty or Weasel to get any strange ideas running around in their heads. Closing his lips over that patch of skin he drew the blood to the surface.

Hermione's hips moved more frantically against his wringing a moan from the both. The passion between the two was spiraling out of control. Her fingers clutched his shoulders her short nail biting into his bared flesh. He pulled back to look at the enchanting creature in his arms. "Draco," she screamed her entire body going rigid momentarily before slumping against him.

"Mine," he whispered fiercely giving into the satisfaction that his body had demanded.

Jerking awake, gray eyes stared at the ceiling. It took him a moment to realize that it had only been a dream. Throwing back the covers he grimaced as he found his body had thought it was just as real as he had. He stormed into the connected bathroom stripping the now ruined pants from his body.

Great Merlin's balls, if something doesn't happen soon then he will be forced to take drastic measures he thought sourly. At that moment he wasn't exactly sure what those measures would be but he meant it as surely as he knew he would draw another breath. The young man smirked at his reflection that was strangely silent. Hermione Granger had no idea just how determined Draco Malfoy could be in pursuit of something he wanted. Right now he wanted the Gryffindor princess more than he wanted to keep living and he would get her. After all Malfoys always got what they wanted…always!


	8. Chapter 8

**Title**: Souls Collide

**Author**: Luna

**Feedback**: Loved and appreciated.

**Fandom**: Harry Potter

**Rating**: NC-17 (just to be on the safe side)

**Pairings**: Hermione/Draco

**Disclaimer**: J. K. Rowling, Scholastic Publishing, and Warner Brothers Entertainment do not authorize this author. All characters that you recognize belong to J. K. Rowling, Scholastic Publishing, and/or Warner Brothers Entertainment. Nothing is being gained from this work of fiction.

**Summary**: Everything's changing and nothing makes sense except her. He needs her more than he needs anything. Will she finally see just how perfect they are for one another or will she leave him languishing away in hell?

**Author's Note**: Yes, it's another Veela challenge fic and I've got to say that there are far too few of them out there! Seeing as it is it's going to be slightly AU, or maybe more so. Okay, to be honest this is going to be completely AU. I'm going to be using these characters as I see fit. Not going to be going against their personalities too much but if you don't like that **PLEASE STOP READING NOW!**

**Anything else**: Yeah, I'd like to take this opportunity to thank my wonderfully patient friend and beta Maggie, without whom none of this would be possible. Next I'd like to give a shout out to Pia for being so nice to me and giving me the courage to try! Last but certainly not least; I'd like to give major kudos to Kat for making a banner for this story. You guys rock!  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

Chapter Eight

Hermione stared at the dazzling pinpoints of light outside her bedroom window. It was currently open allowing a gentle summer breeze to ruffle the sheers hanging over the panes. She loved this time of day best. The world, it seemed to her, was ready to cast off its burdens and be at peace. She was so busy during the day that evenings were usually the only time to she had to relax and unwind.

It had taken her the rest of the afternoon to tell Ron and Harry her story. She had known it wouldn't be pleasant but she was shocked at how difficult it was to get the boys to see reason.

They had been convinced that she was somehow under an Imperius curse. After enduring hours of them trying to lift said curse they had conceded that perhaps it wasn't a curse at all. It had only gotten worse from there. They had jumped from one fantastically wild idea to another until she had finally resorted to a Silencio to get the pair to stop.

Her ears still rang from the blistering set down she had given the boys. It had gone something like, "Now that I have your undivided attention," she snapped coldly. "I'd like to get some things straight here. Number one," she began ticking items off on her fingers. "I have not taken leave of my senses. Number two, I am not under some kind of obscure curse, charm, or spell. Number three, I am a young woman that knows her own mind. So the pair of you coming in here acting as if I were some bloody child is beyond ridiculous!"

Chest heaving her amber colored eyes dared either boy to be stupid enough to say anything when she uttered the counter curse. Wisely both young men had kept silent as they tried to digest all they had been told that day. She had pointed a finger toward the front room. Harry and Ron both scurried from the kitchen still silent.

It had taken twenty minutes of banging around the kitchen before she had felt calm enough to once again face her friends. She loved them both dearly but some days they were dumber than a Blast-Ended-Skrewt. As she entered the other room she carried a tray of cookies along with three glasses of milk. Setting the tray on the coffee table between them she offered them a sheepish smile. "Listen, I'm sorry for yelling at you both. I can't say anything in my defense except that I'm under a great deal of strain right now. I need you both right now...I really don't want to fight with you or have you hate me...I couldn't bear that. I just..." she trailed off picking nervously at her fingernails.

Harry was the first to find his voice after her heartfelt apology. "Hermione, you should know by now that we're not going anywhere. I can't say that I'm happy to hear about you and Malfoy but if you can't get out of it you can't get out of it."

The brunette witch wanted to cry. He didn't really understood what she had been trying to tell him. She turned to Ron hoping that, for once, he would at least have a clear idea about what was happening but his encouraging nod quickly dashed those thoughts.

"Boys, listen to me, really listen to me," she implored them. "I have a choice; Malfoy, Draco does not. That means I could live to find another to be my mate or choose to ignore the calling all together. Draco," and here Hermione could admit that it still felt weird to refer to him by his given name. "Has none at all. Without me he will just cease to be."

"You mean no more Draco Malfoy to ever darken the halls of Hogwarts," Ron had asked a bit too enthusiastically.

Hermione shot to her feet appalled by his lack of caring for his fellow man. "Ronald Weasley how can you be so heartless as to wish that on someone," she shrieked raising a hand to forestall any other damaging statements he might make. "Draco has never been kind to me, has in fact been unaccountably cruel, but even I would not condemn him to that kind of existence!"

Ron jumped to his feet as well mouth opened to say something to make this situation even worse when Harry hit him with the silencing spell. He knew that their friend was just too kind hearted to ever make anyone suffer because of or for her. He distinctly remembered her S.P.E.W. campaign to free the house-elves. "Don't worry 'Mione," the dark haired young man assured her. "I'll explain it to him."

Hermione swallowed nervously her eyes watering. "But do you understand Harry," she had to know the answer before either left the house. She had to know that at least one of them understood why she felt compelled to do this.

Emerald green eyes bored into a honey colored gaze. "Yeah 'Mione, I understand. I don't like it but I do understand." He had enveloped her in a hug whispering that it would be all right before he had dragged a wildly gesticulating Ron out of the Granger home.

Sighing Hermione turned her back on the usually calming scene before her eyes. There wasn't much she could really do about Ron's reaction. He and Malfoy had hated each other upon sight as boys of eleven. Deep down Hermione suspected that it was a class issue that separated the two boys, a case of the Haves against the Have-Nots.

She had hoped that he had matured to a point where he could overcome his long standing hatred of the Slytherin if only for her sake. Apparently that was too much to ask for considering his reaction this afternoon. Now she hoped that Harry was able to knock some sense into her friend before she lost him.

Absently she sank down on her bed scratching behind Crookshanks' ears. Her thoughts were a jumbled mess and she could feel the beginnings of a terrific headache coming on. The ginger bandy legged cat mewled softly as if saying that she should take care of herself first before worrying about things she had no control over.

Briefly she hugged the cat to her chest burying her nose in his silken fur. Letting him go she watched as he haughtily walked from the room tail flicking from side to side as he left. Sighing she decided to try a nice hot bubble bath hoping that would ease the tension that was slowly knotting up her body.

Wearily she walked to the bathroom glancing at her parents' closed door. From behind the wooden barrier she could hear her father's soft snores. She guessed it was later than she had thought. Still she didn't bother to keep the noise down as that would awaken her parents as surely as a marching band coming through their bedroom.

Turning on the taps she tested the water before putting the stopper in the drain. She took her favorite jasmine scented bubble bath off a shelf over the toilet. Pouring a generous amount into the water she stripped the clothes from her body making sure to place them in the hamper to be washed.

Sinking into the fragrantly hot water Hermione sighed with pleasure as her eyes slipped shut. Resting her head against the porcelain she floated for a moment letting the warmth from her bath soothe her tired and achy body.

Leisurely she reached out grabbing the small bathing poof and coating its mesh with a liberal dollop of body wash. She cleaned her body with mechanical gestures designed to get her through the task as quickly as possible so that she could enjoy her bath before the water cooled.

Her eyes were heavy as she pulled the stopper with her toes letting the tub drain. She grabbed a fluffy towel off the rack wrapping it around her body as she made her way back to her room. Dropping the towel on the floor near the door to be taken back to the in the morning, she yawned hugely.

The bath had done wonders for her and she almost crawled between the sheets without bothering to don even a t-shirt. However, knowing that her father may be asked to fetch her for breakfast had her grabbing one of his flannel work shirts hanging on the back of the door.

Rubbing at her eyes she stumbled in the direction of her bed. She flung the covers back gratefully sliding in as she pulled them back over her body. Her lids fluttered fitfully almost as if her body were fighting the needed slumber. Before long her deep even breaths were the only sound in her small room.

Hermione laid very still not really sure what had caused her to wake. Her eyes were mere slits as she strained her ears listening for something that would tell her what had brought her out of a sound sleep. Sure that she had just imagined the sounds she snuggled down intending to surrender to oblivion once again when she heard it.

It was only a rustle of shrubbery but it instantly jerked her back to consciousness. At that moment she realized that she was no longer in her bed at home but under the twinkling stars in the middle of some dense forest. The hand under her head curled into a useless fist as she became aware that she had left her wand lying on the nightstand by her bed.

Mentally cursing herself for being careless enough to leave her wand so far out of reach she failed to notice a pair of luminous eyes watching her with a bemused expression. She was brought back to the present as she watched a shadow dart from one dark spot to another. The only thing she could clearly make out was glowing silver eyes.

A muffled chuckle brought her upright as she tried in vain to make out anything other than the eyes. She soon gave up as she realized that the fragile moonlight didn't extend far enough to penetrate the gloom surrounding the glowing orbs. Glancing around she tried to get the lay of the land so that she could figure out exactly where she had ended up.

There was another deep bass chuckle that had her heart racing for reasons that she couldn't explain. Her cinnamon colored head whipped back in the direction of those eerily glowing eyes. Rolling into a crouch she readied herself for anything the creature might try.

Those haunting eyes crept closer and she was given the impression that whatever it was happened to be human, or at least could take human form. Her nimble mind tried to find the name of the things that it could possibly be. It was hard to think though when her body was coiled with the fight or flight instinct.

"Pretty pixie, you know the game," the voice rumbled in a timbre that told her it was male.

"I-I- I d-don't know what g-game you're t-t-talking about," she stammered out her heart trying to beat its way out of her chest. There was something familiar about that voice and if she'd been calmer she might have been able to place it.

"Of course you do," the voice assured her. "You're already playing."

Hermione's eyes widened as the first hints of true fear began to spread within her. Her amber colored gaze glanced first left then right before refocusing on those glowing silver orbs. "I don't understand," she whispered miserably.

"Play the game; that's where it begins pixie," he returned those disturbing eyes drawing nearer.

The young witch was desperately trying to control her rising panic as she tried to figure a way out of her current predicament. Licking suddenly dry lips she stared at the spot where the creature crouched waiting. "H-h-how do I play," she asked finally.

There was movement in the shadows followed closely by a brief flash of white. That abrupt glint had Hermione thinking he smiled though she couldn't have said how she knew that.

"You already know the answer pixie," his deep voice said causing the young woman to shiver with dread. "You run!"

As the last of his command, for there could be no doubt that's what it was, faded away she had a moment to think he couldn't be serious before he lunged.

Not giving herself time to think Hermione turned and fled. She wasn't sure what the thing wanted and at the moment didn't really care. All she wanted to do was escape whatever was behind her giving chase.

Arms and legs pumped as she continued to try to out run her pursuer. She distantly noticed the smooth grass underfoot with the slight dew that coated it. It should have had her slipping and sliding all over the place yet her tread was as smooth and steady as if she had been running on a track.

Ahead she could see a small moonlit clearing. Something in her told her that if she could just reach it all would be well. It was a feeling that she didn't argue with. With a renewed burst of speed she rushed forward trying to reach that point of safety. She could feel the heat from the thing behind her and prayed she would make it to the clearing before it could harm her.

Reaching the small glade she breathed a sigh of relief as she collapsed to her hands and knees breathing hard. It took her by surprise when the thing tackled her rolling them both until the thing had her pinned under it. Fear had her beautiful honey colored eyes squeezed shut.

Hermione could feel the gentle slide of hair brushing her cheeks. The hair was soft as silk came the incongruous thought as it tickled her skin. The warm puffs of air ghosted over her skin causing it to break out in goose bumps. "I thought I was safe here," she whispered thickly, tears beginning to gather behind closed lids.

A large calloused hand came up to cup her cheek gently. "You are safe here pixie," he promised her. His thumb brushed over her cheekbone softly. "Open your eyes for me," he pleaded his fingers tracing down the creamy column of her throat.

The simple sensual gesture had her eyes snapping open as her mind finally registered the fact that they were both naked as the day they'd been born. The sight that greeted her couldn't have shocked her more than if she'd just been told the sky was really purple. There pinning her to the soft earth was none other than Draco Malfoy!

His silver eyes seemed to glow with some inner light. Those handsome aristocratic features were bathed in moonlight making him look like a fallen angel. His gaze dropped to her lips as she unconsciously licked them. Nervously she watched him unsure of his intent as she rolled her wrists imprisoned in his vice like grip.

The longer he stared at her without saying anything the angrier she became. If this was some sort of prank on his part it wasn't funny in the least and if this was some sort of delusion her subconscious had cooked up why couldn't she control where it went?

She was brought out of her musings as she watched him dip his head. His lips laid butterfly kisses to her smooth skin creating havoc with her senses. He shifted both of her small wrists to one hand as his free hand came down to capture one side of her face framing it. His slivery gaze bored into her golden eyes as he ducked his head to lay a sweet kiss to her lips.

Hermione couldn't explain why she was giving into the gentle pressure he was using. His tongue slipped along the seam of her lips begging for entrance. Timidly she opened her lips to him allowing his tongue into the warm recesses of her mouth. Distantly she could feel his free hand as he spread his fingers low on her abdomen drawing a small needy sound from her throat.

Draco continued his gentle assault on her senses feeling her body respond so ardently to his touch. His lips trailed over her jaw to that spot between shoulder and neck sucking the sensitized skin in his mouth. Teeth grazed the flesh as his hand slid further down her body cupping her sex. His long fingers delved into her core only slightly surprised to find her slick and ready for him. Carefully he drew his fingers along her cleft eliciting a ragged needy moan from her.

Hermione tried not to react to the things he was doing to her body but it was a losing battle. With every tender caress she found herself wanting more. Her hips arched of their own accord as he slid two fingers into her core. Her head thrashed from side to side as he continued to teasingly lead her toward ecstasy. She could feel him hard and ready against her hip and it added to the heady feelings she was experiencing.

Whimpering she stared at him with pleading eyes as he withdrew his fingers. She had been so close that it left her with a throbbing ache. He shifted above her settling himself in the cradle of her thighs. She could feel the tip of him slide against her femininity. She began to struggle in earnest succeeding only in having each movement press him more intimately into her.

"Malfoy," she croaked trying to get his attention. His white blonde head was bent staring down at where their bodies were almost joined. She said his name again to no avail; he seemed transfixed by the sight. "Draco," she said in a voice thick with the beginnings of tears. That brought his head snapping up.

In those silvery depths she could see something that was not at all human. He stared back at her his face blank as he watched her. It was a look that terrified her. Still she tried to speak to the boy that had to be in there somewhere. "Please don't...I've never," she begged weakly.

The dark leviathan within his eyes brightened his luminous gaze even as she saw the young man trying desperately to swim to the surface. She knew, instinctively, that he was conflicted. On the one hand he was driven by a primal urge to finish what they had begun; on the other he was still, even in the grips of a primordial drive, trying to heed her wishes.

His free hand roughly cupped her breast, thumb strumming over the tightly puckered peak. Leaning down he captured her lips in a kiss that had her toes curling. Gently he sucked her bottom lip between his own nipping at it with teeth before soothing the offended flesh with his tongue.

She was responding to him without conscious thought. It was only when his throbbing length tore her virgin barrier that she remembered their earlier position. She tensed every muscle in her body screaming in protest. He stilled instantly. His forehead pressed against hers. "Mine," he growled as he slowly withdrew and drove back into her.

The scream that left her throat was only partially pain. There was something so seductive about seeing the normally very controlled Draco Malfoy reduced to this primal being. Each time he filled her, the pain lessened until nothing existed but the pleasure he was giving her. He shifted the grip he had on her wrists until their fingers were intertwined as he continued to pump into her welcoming body.

Hermione's legs wrapped around his waist as her hips arched up to meet his thrusts. Her eyes slipped shut as they moved toward that shining elusive peak. Her fingers tightened around his her spine bowing as the feeling building in her constricted. She could hear him whispering something over and over again like a mantra but it held no meaning for her.

Silver eyes watched as the young woman under him writhed in apparent ecstasy. He knew she was close could feel it in the way her body met his. Dipping his head he sucked the skin of her neck into his mouth. Her desperate needy cries were like music to his ears. His teeth slowly sank into the meat of her neck, marking her.

The touch of his teeth sent her over the edge. Shining pinpoints of colored light danced behind her closed lids as her body spasmodically clenched around the driving column of his flesh. His movements took on an uneven quality as he surrendered to his release a cry of his own leaving his lips. "Mine!" His deeply growled word and fierce gaze pinned her to the ground more surely than his body.

Tumbling to the floor Hermione looked around startled to find she was back in her room with the sun shining brightly on her face. Wearily she ran her hands through her tousled hair flinching slightly when her fingers touched a tender spot on her neck. It brought to mind the dream and had her scrambling over to her vanity and the mirror.

There on her pale skin was a lurid looking bruise. She touched it again to make sure she wasn't seeing things wincing when the light brush of her fingers moved over it. What the hell is going on she wondered as she collapsed onto the bench letting her head fall into her hands.


End file.
